The Greatest YYH Fics Ever Created!
by Nazirul Reigns
Summary: Two parodies/satires to all the bad YYH fics we had encountered years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own YYH or Inuyasha.

If you manage to find out what kind of fics I've had parodied on this fic, you've just won a possible review on your fic by me.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are currently facing Inuyasha who's appeared in Demon World due to the theory that says 'The Demon World are connected to the Feudal Era'. "I'll kill you all!" Inuyasha shouted as Kurama starts to fight first.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama releases his weapon and attempt to kill Inuyasha with it. However, Inuyasha uses his claw and cuts the whip into pieces.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha creates a few er... blades of bloods and throws it onto Kurama, causing him to suffer a fatal injury.

"I suvived Karasu's bombs, but a bunch of cuts like that I cannot! Farewell world. Tell my mother, I'm not gay." Kurama said before he died tragicly

"No!" Hiei screamed just like what Luke Skywalker did after finding out who's his father is. Now is Kuwabara's turn to fight. He then creates an ultimate spirit sword called... Ultimate Spirit Sword! He then charged toward Inuyasha. However, being an idiot as he is, he trips on a hole before the hole randomly expands and absorbs Kuwabara into it. Needless to say, he's dead.

Now it's Hiei's turn to fight. He grabs his sword and charged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges Hiei's attack as Hiei were unable to slow down, causing him to get hit on a tree. He then fell unconsious before a woman wakes him up. It was Sango.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt?" Sango asked.

"With you around, I'm fine." Hiei said with a smile.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shoots his Spirit Gun onto Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha stops it with his trusty sword Tetsusaiga (sp?).

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha then slashes Yusuke to oblivion with his sword. Now the Spirit Detectives are gone. Just then, a female spirit detective shows up,

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Insert female name here Urameshi, Yusuke's lost sister. I won't forgive you for killing my brother!" Yusuke's sister shouted as she activates her spirit energy which is PINK! She then shoots a pink Spirit Gun onto Inuyasha, killing him with one blow.

"My job here is done." She then leaves then scene before going to win the Demon World Tornament and become the next ruler of the Demon World. Needless to say, Yu Yu Hakusho is no longer Yu Yu Hakusho after this...

END

* * *

><p>Review if you think I'm stupid for writing something like this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of your reviews everyone. Sadly the number of hits I've recived for this fic is 82. Now that's the prove that the YYH Fandom is nothing but filled with fangirls reading and writting yaoi and OC fics with no taste for humor or action fics.

Enjoy another badfic parody by me. ;-)

I don't own YYH or Inuyasha. But I do own my Mary Sue.

It's a fine day in the world of YYH. With no cases and no demons trying to invade human world, we can see our favorite YYH hero Yusuke walking on the streets. Yes everything is normal right?

WRONG!

As Yusuke continues to walk, he then stumbled upon a beautiful girl with (Insert things that makes her a Mary Sue here).

"Oni-chan! I found u!" the girl said in an annoying chatspeak tone.

"What the? Who are you anyway?" Yusuke asked since he never knew that he had a sister before.

"Mah name iz(insert long name here) Urameshi, ur sister remember? We were seperated after our mother givez birth to me. Our mother had sent me to (insert wonderful place where a Mary Sue were treated like princesses here) after mah birth." (Insert long name here) Urameshi said as she completely butchering the english language with her chat speak style. Yusuke tried to ignore her, but she keeps following him.

"Get lost! I don't have a sister!" Yusuke yelled at his sister as she's grabbing Yusuke's legs.

"But Imma ur brother!" (Insert long name here) said. Due to her long name, the author of this fic has decided to name her Mary instead. Why? Because the author is a lazy shithead when it comes to writing long names.

"Urameshi!" someone called. Well if it isn't our favorite underated character Kuwabaka... I mean Kuwabara.

"GTFO prep!" Mary yelled at Kuwabara before punching him, sending him up to the moon.

"Why would you do that? That's my friend!" Yusuke asked.

"He's ugly. Ugly people r prepz." Mary answered as Yusuke walks away from her completely annoyed. Mary continues to follow Yusuke around, eventually ended up at Kurama's school where all the male students are girly for wearing pink uniforms. Seriously, what kind of school would let them wear that? Okay, back to story. Yusuke and Mary then meets Kurama.

"OMG a bishi! Me likey!" Mary said.

"Yusuke. Who is this?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know. She show up out of nowhere, claiming that she's my sister, and earlier she punched Kuwabara out of this world." Yusuke answered, completely angry.

"y r u angry oni-chan?" Mary asked as she butchered the english language again. Somewhere, some students who heard Mary's speech died from an heart attack after hearing her english butchering words.

"Shut up!" Yusuke then slaps Mary as she cried like a crybaby bitch.

"Why would you do that to your own sister?" Kurama asked.

"That's not my sister!" Yusuke yelled. Could this day gets any weird or worse right now?

Yes it will!

"Hey you!" someone called as he charged and punches Kurama, sending him crashing to the school wall. It was... Inuyasha!

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked.

"None of your business! I'm here to kill that pink/red hair punk!" Inuyasha yelled at Yusuke.

"wtf y do u want to kill mah bishie?" Mary asked as more students randomly died of heart attacks after hearing her words.

"That's guy over there is dating my girlfriend!" Inuyasha answered.

"Since when did I've dated your girlfriend? And what is your girlfriend's name anyway?" Kurama asked.

"Kagome. You know her right?" Inuyasha answered as he took out his sword that the author is too lazy to spell it.

"Wait! I have no idea on who is this Kagome girl is!" Kurama said.

"Die!" Inuyasha stabs Kurama with his sword. When in times like this, Kurama would turn into his youko form as kicks Inuyasha's ass back to the feudal era. However, he didn't transform at all. Instead, he died insteadly, breaking the rule that S-Class Demons can survive from that stab.

"Mah bishie! U killed mah bishie!" Mary screamed as she starts to power up her spirit energy. She then do the Spirit Gun pose before firing a Spirit Gun which is BIG

SCARY

And PINK!

Within one shot, Inuyasha died.

"How did you do that?" an amused Yusuke asked.

"After our mother seperates us, I have stayed in (insert a wonderful place here) where I've trained by (insert a strong character here) to be a Spirit Detective." Mary explained. Fortunately she didn't butcher the English language this time. Yusuke, already fed up with all of this nonsence, leaves Mary behind as she folows him again.

Back to the school where both Inuyasha and Kurama's dead bodies were lying on the ground, Kagome randomly appear and cried on their deaths.

"Inuyasha and Kurama, gone. NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" Kagome cried as she took out an arrow and stabs herself to follow her boyfriend to the heavens. After her death, a number of Kagome haters celebrates her death while at somewhere else, a certain dead miko laughs at Kagome.

Somewhere in Forks, Washington, a Mary Sue commited suicide just like Kagome after finding out that her sparkling gay emo vampire boyfriend died as well as a pedo werewolf who wants to date her.

Today is such a crazy day in YYH. How? How should this crazy day should be ended?

Well, simple.

STAB!

"Hiei, you..."

"Killed your so-called-sister? Yes I did." Hiei said as he's already finished killing Mary.

"Thanks for killing her Hiei. I owe you one." Yusuke said.

"No problem." Hiei said.

"Say Hiei." Yusuke said.

"What is it Urameshi?" Hiei asked.

"Do you believe in mating season?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei sighed. He's not going to like this.

A/N: I tried to make this Mary Sue to use chat speak. Unfortunately, I'm not a good chatspeaker.

Like it or hate it, depends on your brain. Please review.

P.S: Here are the translation for those who are spelling nazis:

u- You  
>mah- My<br>iz- Is  
>ur- Your<br>imma- I'm  
>r- Are<br>y- Why  
>me likey- I like<br>bishie- Bishounen (Beautiful guys/males/men)


End file.
